


Deals With the Devil

by NekoTiara



Series: ColdFlash Week 2017B [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A gangster family, And he doesn't give a fuck, BDSM discussion, Cinnamon Roll Mick, Dom!Len, Dubious Consent, Len is a bad guy, M/M, Manipulation, Mick is smart, Mobster Len, Neither do I, Rogues are a family, Sub!Barry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is worth exploring, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Barry asks Len's for a favor. The payment? Giving himself to the thief





	Deals With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my idea, as a matter of fact, I planned to write smut on this or a very dark AU, but I'm on the clock, so I'll settle for this and once ColdFlash week is over, I'm definitely rewriting this one as a long fanfic

**Deals With the Devil**

 

Barry looked at the news. It was unnerving being unable to do something to protect his city. But the Flash and Captain Cold had a deal and the criminal hadn’t broken his end of the deal. No, this war going on in Central City was Cold’s fault, but no one had died so far and nothing could be pinned back to the Rogues. He had asked once to Snart if he was a gang boss now and the bastard had laughed in his face. 

 

“No, Scarlet. I’m not interested in the families.” It had been a blunt lie. Barry knew so much now that the news were filled with the Santini’s witch hunt. “So stop worrying your pretty head about it.”

 

But the Santini’s actions spoke volume of what was going on. He and Cisco had started to investigate when the first metahuman had turned up dead. The Santini family was trying to get rid of the Rogues, a merry band of metahumans under the command of Captain Cold, but they lacked the information to do so. Their conclusion had been that every meta was part of the Rogues and deserved to die.

 

“At least it’s not the military back in town.” That would have been even worse. The worst part of this situation was that the Flash couldn’t get involved. “CCPD will solve this, Barry. I’m sending them all the info we have.”

 

But it hadn’t been enough. It had been two months since Cisco had shared their findings with CCPD and Barry was still investigating the murder of a young woman that happened to be a metahuman. Julian and he were working overtime trying to pin this murder streak on someone. But, as the Flash, Barry was sick of waiting for something to turn up. So, there he was, in Saints and Sinners, a.k.a Rogue’s territory. Cisco had hacked into the neighborhood security cameras and they had found Snart walking into his bar of preference half an hour ago. 

 

He found the man as soon as he walked in. Cold was a man of habits and he was where he had once found him, in a booth. Without asking for permission, Barry sat in front of Snart. 

 

“These visits are getting way too old, kid.” The thief didn't even lifted his eyes to greet the hero. “What do you want?”

 

“You need to stop pissing off the Santini, Snart.” Straight to the point, he didn't have time to waste. “People is dying.”

 

“I know people are dying but I’m not doing the killings so I’m keeping my end of our bargain.” Snart ate a some french fries. 

 

“They are dying because of you. I know you don't give a fuck, Snart, but these are innocents that just happened to have abilities.” It was senseless to pledge to Cold’s humanity. 

 

“Well…” He hated how the man took his sweet time for everything just to piss him off. “I could do something but-”

 

“For a price, I know. What do you want and remember that I won't steal for you.” That was his limit and if he wanted money, he could get it from STAR Labs. 

 

The thief looked to the side with a sly smirk. Snart had known Barry was going to come asking for a favor. Barry would give everything he had just to be able to read the man. Snart took a dramatic deep breath. 

 

“I have certain needs that need to be fulfilled, so I want you for a weekend while I take this Santini’s matter into my hands.” Certain needs? Barry frowned at this. “You will meet me at a certain address on Friday after notifying your friends that until Monday morning you will be out of commision.” 

 

“Alright.” It was crystal clear what Snart was asking for and Barry wasn't above it if it meant that people was going to be spared. “Send me the address and I will meet you there.” 

 

Barry got up with a goodbye nod and left with a heavy heart. He had gotten what he wanted, now he had to pay the price. 

  
  


Back inside Saints and Sinners, a new person slide in Len’s booth. 

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea, boss?” Len offered some fries to Mick with a smirk. “Betraying the Flash again doesn't seem a good idea.”

 

“Don't worry, Mick. The plan is still the same. We overtake the Santini and this city will be ours.” And if this weekend worked out, he was getting a new pet, a really powerful pet. After all, Barry had the makings of a splendid sub to his dom. “Only difference is that we are moving the schedule forward. You and Lisa take out the new don and his family, the rest of the Rogues takes out every single member of the family. Make sure to dispose of the bodies.” 

 

Mick smile after munching the remaining fries. He liked to set things on fire to much to even remind Cold of his deal with the Flash. 

 

“Change of topics: how is your pretty engineer?” Lisa had protested for weeks afterwards when she learnt of their best buddy's relationship. 

 

“Beautifully eager. And as long as we don't talk about our extracurricular activities he is happy.” Talking about Cisco always plastered a sincere smile into his friend’s face. “He is going back to college, apparently there is a course on metahumans and he wants to learn more about our friends.”

 

“I believe that's the same course that Hart signed. That is going to be fun.” Another issue to be dealt with. But now he had to focus on the upcoming weekend. What to do with a speedster all for himself? “Gotta go, need to get some stuff. I’ll be using the safe house in the outskirts of town, keep the crew out of there.”

 

“Will do, boss.” Len tossed a few bills on the table a left. 

  
  


Barry’s week went by without him even noticing. He forced himself to get things done, to be out there every night looking for metas, for gangsters trying to kill yet another innocent person. Deep down, he did it so he didn’t have to think of what was awaiting for him during the weekend. He had grasped immediately what Snart wanted from him, it was pretty clear and as disgusted as he was by it, Barry admitted that it was needed. He wasn’t above admitting that deep down, he was kind of looking forward it. Still, why would they need a whole weekend for? If it was just sex, wouldn’t a night be enough? Ugh, if he could just ask Cold without ending up embarrassing himself! 

 

Instead of that, he made an excuse with his day job, he told Joe he was going to visit Oliver and he was honest with Cisco and Caitlin when he told them that he needed the time off. They knew the case was getting to him and they understood the need to leave Central for a weekend. 

 

“Are you sure you can handle it? I won’t mind coming back if there is an emergency for the Flash.” But he wanted to make sure that they knew he would be there if they called. 

 

“I think Vibe and Killer Frost can manage for a weekend.” Barry smiled when Caitlin reassured him. “I just hope that Cisco would come up with a better name for my alter ego.” 

 

“It’s a work in progress, sis!” The engineer had been trying really hard to come up with a good name for her. “But genius takes time.”

 

“Sure thing, just don’t name me Frostwave.” With a blink, the doctor had them laughing. “Before you go, I’ve got some test to run. Do you mind or you’re in a hurry?”

 

The speedster looked at his watch. Thursday night he had received a text with all the information he needed to get to Snart’s location and the time he was supposed to show there. It was still early so he shrugged and let Caitlin run her tests. Luckily, it would distract him the last few hours before it was time to leave. 

 

Still, even with the test, he had a few minutes to spare and he was already at the front door of a Victorian style house. He had even checked the address and his GPS when he arrived. What would Snart be doing here? Didn’t he normally stick with warehouses and rundown apartments? Well, those and Saints and Sinner, which had its own category. He took a few breaths to calm himself and was about to knock on the door when a voice interrupted him. 

 

“And here I thought you would be late.” Barry turned around to see Snart walking up to him with a few grocery bags on his arms. “Little help, Scarlet?” 

 

He took two of the three bags so Snart could open the front door. He tried really hard to not look around when he crossed the threshold and he certainly avoided to look at the thief. The latter was harder since the man looked really good without his silly parka. He was all clad in black, from his motorbike boots, his tight jeans and the leather jacket. It wasn’t fair that a man his age could pull that outfit off. It wasn’t fair to every other man on Earth! 

 

“Well, kid. Since you arrived earlier than expected. What to begin?” Barry tried to focus back on the reason he was here to start with. 

 

“I have a question first, Snart.” And no, he wasn’t blushing, it was just too hot inside the room, thank you so much! “If it’s just sex, why did you ask me for a whole weekend?”

 

“Just sex?” Barry frowned at the indignation dripping from Snart’s voice. “Kid, I knew you were coming in here blind but I thought you understood what I meant by ‘special needs’.” 

 

“Well, excuse me for not getting your ‘special needs’!” They stood there unmoving until Snart sighed! Like Barry was a spoiled child throwing a tantrum! 

 

“Let’s start with dinner while I explain everything to you, kid.” Taking the bags with him, the older man lead the way to the kitchen. Barry stood by while his nemesis took out the groceries. “When I said special needs I thought you understood because I thought you also had special needs when it came to sex. You are a fucking sub! How was I supposed to know that you have never experimented on that? I did my homework gathering all the information I needed about you, but I didn’t went into that part of your life.”

 

“Gathering information as in stalking?” How was this his life? Not one stalker but two of them! He avoided the whole ‘you’re a sub’ part because mind you, he wasn’t a sub. He knew a few things about BDSM thanks to Fifty Shades and he knew he wasn’t like the female main character so… “How impressive, Snart.”

 

“Len and no, I didn’t stalk you. All your information is on the internet.” He had had to hack a few websites but he didn’t say that part. “As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted.” There it was again that disapproving look that Barry was starting to hate. “So, you’re a sub, I knew the instant I saw you interact with wheels.” The way the kid had obeyed and let the other man direct his every move without complaint. “And that’s what I need, kid, I need you to be my sub for the weekend. I haven’t done anything yet, so in case you want to leave now, you won’t own me anything.”

 

He took a step towards the speedster and looked into his eyes. He gave the kid a few more seconds to understand what he was saying before saying the last part of his speech. 

 

“But if you still want me to do something about the killings, this is what I want, Barry. I want you this weekend as I see fit. We will work on your limits and my limits and spend three days here giving in to our darkest desires and by morning, your problem will be gone.” Quite literally. With a look at the clock over the over he knew that his plan to become the over of Central City’s underworld was starting now. He could almost picture Lisa and Mick getting to the Santini’s house and killing the family. “So, what’s your answer? You want to keep working on cases of metahumans dying because of the mobster or are you ready to give up yourself to someone who know what you need?”

 

Barry squared his shoulders, eyes fixed on his and lips drawn to a tight line. For a second, Len didn’t know what was going to be his decision. 

 

“Alright. I will do it.” He felt his lips pulling up into a smirk. “I will be your ‘sub’. But if you cross the line one time, I’m out and you still do something about the family.” 

 

Len dove in for a kiss then, their deal was sealed. Now, he only had to convince Barry that being his sub was for the best, that Len could provide him with the so needed tension relief. That way he would have everything he wanted: being the most powerful family in Central City and a speedster sub to warm his bed. 

  
  


Later that night, once Barry was soundly sleeping on their bed, completely spent after being taken apart by Len, the latter picked up the phone and called Mick. He played with the kid’s collar - that was going to stay put until Monday morning - while waiting for his partner to pick up. 

 

“Is it done?” Both criminals were above pleasantries by this point after so many years working together. 

 

“Yes, boss. Central is ours. We sent a message to the rest of the families. Lisa’s idea.” He hummed happily. That way no other family would try to make a move against them. 

 

“Good. Tell Lisa that I will get a present once I’m back.” He could almost hear Mick’s eyebrow arching. “I see how she looks at Flash’s doctor. And since I took your side when you decided to get yourself certain engineer, it’s only fair.”

 

“Talking about the Flash…” Looking back at the naked figure of the speedster, barely covered by the sheets, he felt his cock twitch. Maybe he should wake him up for another round. 

 

“Halfway there. By Sunday night I’ll have him wrapped around my little finger.” Mick laughed at that. “Use the weekend to celebrate with the Rogues, keep them happy until I get there. We have work to do to mold Central to our tastes.” 

 

“Will do, partner. Enjoy your weekend.” It was left unsaid since Mick hung up, but Len planned to do exactly that. 

 

He put down the phone and joined Barry in bed. His little sub didn’t even stirred at the sudden change of weight on the bed, but his lips parted with a soft sigh when Len slide in a finger inside. This was going to be one hell of a weekend. He was going to use every chance to make the speedster leave the house craving for more. 


End file.
